He Said, She Heard
by MeganMarie
Summary: What Ron said, and what Hermione heard.
1. 1: I Love You

bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
Always staring at her, across the room, across the class, across the lunch table. I always have that feeling, of need. I don't ever say anything, or do anything, I just watch her eat, and talk, and breathe. Her brilliance is nothing to me, her personality shines. . .  
  
Every moment I'm away from her, the aching of longing grows, it takes over. Does she feel the same way? Does she care for me as much? Does she want to hold me when I'm down, love me when I win, kiss me when I want?  
  
More than anything I'd love to say:  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
One special day, just like that. She wouldn't back away. She wouldn't be frightened. She would reply back:  
  
"I love you too, Ron."  
  
But that day, that moment, won't ever come. She's to brilliant, to beautiful, too god-like. We grow more distant, more apart, with each argument we have. It's the only way I know how to talk to her anymore, the only way I know how to speak. . .  
  
I walk up to her slowly, approaching her apprehensively, and then an unwelcome voice comes:  
  
"Oey Ron! Come and play a game of chess!"  
  
I flinch as George calls for me. Me, a 15 year old in love. What a ridiculous notion. But I play him at that game of chess, and I beat him well. I hope she was watching. I'm not as stupid as I may seem.  
  
What seemed like hours but was only moments pass by, and then I see my chance. Not surrounded by friends, or Harry, just alone, with her work. It's my chance, my moment.  
  
"Hermione?" I nervously ask.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she says, looking up from her work and smiling.  
  
I hesitate. Was it now the time?  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
Here I was again, sitting alone writing in my diary, of course, everyone thinks it's just my homework, but how much do they really know? I'm always working on homework, gets really dull. . . until of course the end of the year when Harry leads us into something exciting, but still, that's only about 3 hours. . .  
  
"Oey Ron! Come and play a game of chess!" I hear George call out for his brother, my best friend, and secret crush.  
  
I know, a secret crush and me, Hermione. Don't usually mix together, do they? But that's the best kind of love, friends forever, then the feelings. Setting my quill down I rub my wrist, and glance over at the Weasley's game of chess.  
  
He easily takes George's king. Of course he does, Ron Iis/I the King, of chess, at least.  
  
IAnd that's why we all sing, Weasley is our king./I  
  
Pausing for a while I pick up my quill and write:  
  
IDiary,  
  
Nothing new, same feelings, same homework, same teachers, and (thank God) same Ron. I don't know why he never initiates, never says anything to me. I don't want to tell him I love him first, it's his job, but still, boys can be stupid,/I I pause to rub my wrist again and glance up at Ron's game, it seemed as if he had won, for a small smile was spread across his face, I continue: IYes, boys /IcanI be stupid, but they aren't. Otherwise I wouldn't be having this problem. How hard is it to express how you feel? To say what you want? But then again, I don't know if I'm what he wants-- What if I'm /InotI? What if--/I But I never finished.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from above me, he was looking down on me, the small smile still on his face. His voice sounded shaky, his eyes wouldn't stay still.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" I said as casually as possible, trying to hide my own anxiety as I look up and put down the quill.  
  
"I love you." This had come as a bit of a shock, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was what I had been waiting for, what I had been wanting. Thank God for Ronald Weasley.  
  
I couldn't think of any words to say, except, "Really?"  
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
"Really?" she sounded happy, as if she had been waiting for it, but I shouldn't get to hasty, she could just be questioning, after all, she's a- a girl.  
  
"Yeah, for a, a long time now." I scratched the back of my neck. My anxiety grew as I tried to loosen my sweatshirt collar. It was no use.  
  
"Oh Ron," her eyes glazed over. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, not if she was going to cry, what if I'd triggered a nerve? "you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."  
  
Something inside me exploded. I wanted to run around the room screaming and laughing in joy: IShe loves me! SHE LOVES ME!/I But I managed to restrain myself. Instead I felt my face go pink and an ear to ear smile spread across my face. No use trying to stop it, it was the classic Ron faze.  
  
Hermione smiled too, it was a magical moment, at least, for us. Magical moment, what a crazy term, maybe special moment, or, well-deserved moment. I don't know, they all sort of fit.  
  
"Want to go where we can, err, talk?" I had to ask her, it's a moment I had been waiting for, for a long time. I didn't want to mess it up, but I'm Ron, thinks are bound to get screwed up some how.  
  
"I would love that." So I escorted her out of the common room, and we made our way to the lake.  
  
bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
A lump had begun to form in my throat.   
  
"Yeah, for a, a long time now." He said, it looked as if he were trying to loosen his sweatshirt. Something inside me wanted to laugh, but I didn't.  
  
"Oh Ron," the lump had taken full form now. My eyes went blurry, the red haired boy had become a lump of peach and red, looking not so appealing as before. "you have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that."  
  
He looked as if he had just received the biggest present on earth for Christmas. His ear to ear smile had shown up and his face went as pink as it could go. I could feel my own face grow hot, too. The most I could do was smile.  
  
"Want to go where we can, err, talk?" he said, and I wanted absolutely nothing more than that. I stood up and he helped me, by furtively grabbing my hand so no one else could see. He lead me outside the common room.  
  
It was only a matter of moments before we had reached open, fresh air of the Hogwarts Grounds, and it had never felt fresher. The lake was shining, and students had gathered everywhere about the grounds, studying, talking, playing. . .  
  
Ron and I settled by the lake.  
  
"How long have you, err," he paused and smiled at me, "loved me?"  
  
"For a long while now, Ron."  
  
"Even with Krum?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, even with Krum." I couldn't help but beam at him. Something about his jealousy made me love him even more. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, for a really long time."  
  
We both laughed and looked out across the lake. The sun was still high in the sky. Why had we been inside on a beautiful day like this? The faraway voices of students laughing and chattering brought tranquility to the scene, it was so, Iromantic./I   
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
I didn't really know what to do after that, we'd both said what should have been said a long time ago, and now that we were both at the same place, everything else that could be said didn't seem relevant. So when the words failed me I just grabbed her hand, as gently as I could, and just, well, sat there.  
  
She didn't seem to mind, in fact, it looked as if she were quite pleased. I didn't know what to say, this sort of position had never presented itself before, so I just sat there, stupidly. But it was probably better to keep my mouth shut than rather open it and says something extremely off the wall.  
  
"Ron?" she had said almost sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione?"  
  
"What do you reckon we tell everyone?"  
  
To tell the truth, the thought hadn't ever crossed my mind. I'd always been dreaming of the moment I'd actually said something, the follow up hadn't occurred to me. Now that she had asked me this, I really didn't have an answer.  
  
"Well," I said after a long pause. Of course, another long pause followed the one word and she was looking at me as if she were confused or I was stupid, but then again, it could just be me, "I don't know, to be honest. I never really thought of the after part, my mind was concentrating on you to much."  
  
She smiled. Score! One point for me! Making her smile was all I needed at the moment, and what I said or would say didn't seem to matter that much to me right now, again, I am probably still enjoying the moment we are sharing, so I should be a little more careful on what I say.  
  
"It's not really Harry I'm worried about, I mean, he doesn't care for me," she said, "in the way you do." She added on the last bit very hastily. "It's just, your family I'm worried about, and yes, the twins especially."  
  
I laughed. "The thought scares me too. We'll never hear the end of it,"  
  
She laughed too. Her laugh was perfect. She was perfect.  
  
"And Malfoy," Hermione's face went straight again.  
  
I groaned. Another thought that hadn't crossed my mind, Draco Malfoy. Disgusting wretch. I hate that man, no, not man, child. If he knew that we were dating he would have a field day.  
  
"What does it really matter? We don't listen to him, and he sounds like an idiot when he talks." I said, she considered this, and I continued, "And we get crap from him all of the time. Us being, err, together wouldn't change anything, except he'll tease us a bit more. I'm sure we can deal with it, though."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You're right."  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that."  
  
We both laughed and I stood up, still holding her hand. It was one of the things that I didn't want to let go of. Along with this moment.  
  
"Let's head up back to the common room," I said. "There's something we have to tell Harry," 


	2. 2: Wrestling is a Wasted Action

bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
"Harry, we have something to tell you," said Ron as we both approached him next to the fire in the Gryffindor Common room. "May come as a bit of a shock,"  
  
"Try me," Harry said smiling. We had expected nothing less than this sort of attitude.  
  
"Well, Harry, Ron and I, are, uh," I didn't know how to complete the sentence. It seems I didn't have to, though. Harry's eyes went wide and it seemed as if he had already jumped to conclusions.  
  
"You two, are, uh,"  
  
"Yeah." Ron put it rather nicely. We turned to each other and smiled and looked back at Harry. "Yeah, we are."  
  
"Well finally, maybe you'll stop moping around, Ron." Said Harry, sinking back into his chair.  
  
"Moping?" I asked, "You've been moping?"  
  
"For months! It's always, 'Hermione this,' or 'Hermione is so whatever'," he paused, "there's only so much one man can take."  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Perhaps you'll be able to double date with Lavender and Seamus?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
Ron's face turned bright red. He lunged at Harry and tackled him to the floor. I stood aside and watched them fight, typical boys.  
  
What was hitting became playful wrestling and I heard laughs coming from the group. Every Gryffindor in the room seemed to be watched, and some laughing. Soon enough Seamus and Neville had joined in on the fight, and nearly every fifth year boy was on the floor in about five minutes.  
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
I fought my way to the top of the pile of fifth year boys.  
  
"Air! I need air!" I shouted and laughed my way to the top and took a deep breath, not two seconds later I was pulled down again, fighting my way through, trying to get out of the mess of teenagers.  
  
I found myself in a headlock, complements of Harry.  
  
"Ha! Weasley is our King, you say?" he said, the other boys laughed and I forced one, but I felt my air supply running low.  
  
"Come on, Harry, let me out," I complained, fighting against his arm, but it was no use.  
  
"What's that Ron?"  
  
"Let me out," I said under my breath, so only he could hear.  
  
"I still didn't hear it," he teased, "a little louder now," "LET ME OUT!" I yelled, and flipped him over into the chair he had been sitting on earlier. The room was now roaring with laughter, and so was Harry, slumped on the side of his chair. We all caught our breath and then everyone went back to their previous activities.  
  
"So, you two, are, together then?" Harry asked once again.  
  
"Yes, we are." I said, taking another deep breath. Hermione sat next to me on the ground.  
  
"Well, then you better act like it," Harry said, "and not argue anymore."  
  
The thought hadn't accured to me that we argue all the time. Certainly I didn't want to be one of those relationships, where it's all yelling and no, err, talking. 


	3. 3: Didn't Trelawney Predict This?

bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
The thought of me and Ron arguing hadn't occured to me. It was strange it never had, I mean, we always argued. Ron and I looked at each other nervously and then Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll leave you two to your," he gave a devilish look, "talking." Harry left to his dormitory.  
  
"What do you think," Ron started, "about what he said?"  
  
"You mean about us arguing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I paused and went into thought. "How many times has Harry been wrong?"  
  
Ron and I laughed, stood up, and then we fell back onto the scarlet couch behind us. It was a very comfortable situation, and I wonder why we hadn't told each other this sooner.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed," I said, and left Ron on the couch. He didn't follow, which is fine with me. We don't have to be all over each other. I trudged upstairs to the dormitory, and was greeted by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"We heard,"  
  
"The news," they said on opposite turns.  
  
"That you two are," Parvati continued,  
  
"Going out." Lavender said and they both grinned.  
  
"You looked surprised!" I said, trying to sound surprised myself, "I thought Professor Trelawney would've told you about us at least a month ago. . ."  
  
The look on their faces was priceless. Anger and jealousy at the same time. Sometimes I'm to much for myself to handle. I laughed to myself and changed into my night robes, and fell back on my bed with a well earned rest.  
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
After Hermione left me I didn't waste time sitting around, waiting for Fred and George to come and bother me, so I nearly sprinted upstairs to my dormitory. Harry was still awake, sitting on his bed. He welcomed me with a smile, but there was something other than a smile behind his eyes.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" I asked cautiously. It may not be what he wanted to her right now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," he said, and flopped back onto his bed.  
  
I jumped onto his bed and sat paralell to him.  
  
"You don't sound it,"  
  
"It's,"  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry, she's, she's not worth it. There's something I don't like about her," to tell the truth I didn't like her. Sure she was pretty, but she was a pretty selfish girl, and she had been all over that Cedric Diggory.  
  
"You don't know her, Ron."  
  
"I know her enough to know she's whiney, and always crying. Is there even a time where her face is dry?"  
  
Harry laughed. I was surprised by the laughter, but not opposed to it. I didn't know what Harry was feeling, and I didn't know how to deal with him right now, and it's amazing how much that hurts, not being able to help a friend in need.  
  
"Harry, what do you need?" I asked. It was the only way I could really put things. I had to be blunt.  
  
"I don't know, Ron." the sound of his voice was distant, and then I realized what he wanted right now.  
  
"You want to talk to Snuffles," I said. Harry looked at me surprised, and then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"He's alright, and you're alright. It'll be fine Harry. Just put girls, Umbridge, quidditch, whatever it is, out of your mind."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that,"  
  
I still had a feeling he wouldn't. 


	4. 4: Call the Priest

bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
The two other Gryffindor girls didn't speak a word to me all night. Or all morning. I thought it rather amusing, apparantly they didn't. The remark about Trelawney had been pure fun, but they seemed to think it was something deeper. And that is what's funny.  
  
"I'm off then," I said to them, but it wasn't as if it mattered to Parvati and Lavender. I just thought I'd give them a word of notice I was leaving so they could gossip amongst themselves while I wasn't around. It was very polite of me.  
  
As I left the dormitory I met Ron and Harry at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Good sleep?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wonderful." I replied, with a bit of humor in my tone. Ron and Harry looked at each other questioningly, but I didn't stop to explain. I walked forward of them and they caught up, eventually.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did ithey/i say?" Ron added.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said jokingly. "Who do you mean by ithey/i?" I knew who he meant, but it was fun to play the dumb one every once in a while.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender!" Ron nearly shouted in desperation.  
  
"For your information, IRonald/i" I said it matter-of-factly, "I don't have to tell you everything I say and do outside of your presence."  
  
"But you have to Hermione," Harry said grinning widely, "you're in a relationship now." His face was mocking me. I glared at him.  
  
"Ron, would you excuse us for a second?" I said angrily.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said, and then he jerked back suddenly, "oh I'm sorry, my leash is to short." Harry howled with laughter. I however crossed my arms and tapped my foot. I put on the most menacing face I could think of, and once Ron and Harry were done laughing, their faces had turned from happy to fear.  
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
"C'mon, Hermione, it's just a bit of fun!" I said, trying to wipe the look off her face.  
  
"Just a bit of fun, Ron?" she had sarcasm in her voice. I didn't want us to lose it, not now. "Just a bit of fun? Why don't you just pull down my skirt, and throw me in the lake and let the Squid play with me?! That sounds like a bit of fun!!"  
  
"Hermione, that's not what he meant," Harry tried.  
  
"Oh, you stay out of this, Harry." Hermione said fiercely. Harry put his hands up and backed away. No! He was my last hope for survival!  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry,"  
  
"You should be, Ron."  
  
"I don't even know what I did!" apparantly this was the wrong thing to say, for Hermione's eyes glazed over and she began talking in a sort of half croaked, half trying to keep her voice down kind of voice.  
  
"You don't know what you did?! Ron, you embarassed me in front of my friend, you insulted me, you made it look like I order you day and night,"  
  
I didn't know what to do, and this didn't seem like the appropriate time for a hug, at least, not from me. And oh great, here comes Parvati and Lavender. This is going to be the best morning ever, isn't it?  
  
"Hermione, I-I'm really, ireally/i sorry,"  
  
"Ron, that just,"  
  
"Let me talk for a moment, would you?" I had to say it as if I was taking order, because I was. She closed her mouth and I kept going. "Hermione, I didn't know it would hurt you that way, and I was thinking in the moment, and not of you." I said it as calmly and rationally as I could.  
  
She didn't say anything, but she looked at the floor. The room was silent. Harry played with something in the background and Parvati and Lavender watched intently.  
  
"Hermione, will you please forgive me?" it was the best I could do. Sorry if I don't have flowers, Hermione.  
  
She muttered something that I couldn't hear at first. I didn't want to ask her to speak up, but then I heard her repeat it and it was a "Yes, Ron. I'll forgive you." Parvati and Lavender looked disappointed. Harry was happy it was finally over so he got up and joined us again.  
  
Hermione and I were just standing there, facing one another. We both had a bright smile to welcome Harry with when he rejoined.  
  
"So you're finished?"  
  
"What?!" I said.  
  
"Finished fighting, Ronald." Harry told me sarcastically.  
  
"I'd look out, Harry, Ron could pin you to the floor in a second," Hermione said, and headed towards the porthole.  
  
"Yeah, and you to the bed in about half." he muttered under his breath. I let out a snicker and then followed Hermione out into the Great Hall.  
  
bWhat Hermione Heard/b  
  
I didn't feel like questioning Ron about what Harry had said, for I hadn't even heard what he said in the first place. Apparantly it was funny enough for Ron to stifle a laugh, but I didn't want a repeat of the catastrophe before hand. The great hall was filled with students already, despite the earliness of their waking.  
  
I felt myself be lifted up by something. My feet weren't touching the ground. Then I saw it was Ron. He was carrying me! His arm was under where my thighs and forlegs meet, and the other supporting my back. It felt like we were already married.  
  
"Might I help you out today, madam?" he said in the most professional voice he could muster. "Perhaps to the table?"  
  
I tilted my head back and laughed. I could see Harry rolling his eyes at us and then faced Ron again. He had the same bright smile on his face. It refused to leave either of us.  
  
"Yes, the table would fit nicely." he set me down next to the table and we all took a seat, Harry across from us. No doubt it had attracted some attention from the other students, not to mention some of the teachers, but it wasn't as if we cared.  
  
The Great Hall filled up slowly. Harry, Ron and I held our stomachs, telling them to stop grumbling.  
  
"Oh igod/i I'm hungry," Ron said, looking longingly at his plate. "Will they not hurry up?"  
  
"There is more to life than eating, Ron," I said wisely.  
  
"Yeah, a lot more," Ron and Harry gave each other peculiar looks. I didn't ask. It must be a boy thing.  
  
I saw that Harry was looking at the Ravenclaw table. Particularly a Ravenclaw girl. Cho Chang seated herself next to her friends, one of them Marietta Edgecombe. Something about that girl bothered me. I never did like her, not from the day I knew her name, which was a while ago.  
  
"Staring at someone, Harry?" Ron said teasingly. "Why don't you go and talk to her then?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" he said, as if Ron had said something terrible, "After what happened in Hogsmeade? I don't think I'll go near her,"  
  
"I wouldn't want to." I added. "Did you ever notice how she cries so much?"  
  
"She's a teenaged girl!" Harry defended.  
  
"You think she'd be a bit tougher," I added.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see IHermione/i crying all the time," Ron said smugly then put his arm around me in a half hug. I smiled with him.  
  
"Do you want me to call the priest?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"If it would get you to stop looking at Cho," Ron replied.  
  
bWhat Ron Said/b  
  
There hadn't been a day like it. It was a great morning, me and Hermione, teasing Harry about Cho. Some things didn't get any better than this. But things could get worse. I heard footsteps behind me and then a familiar voice. A nasty voice.  
  
"Well Weasleby, looks as if you found yourself a girlfriend," said Draco Malfoy. Hermione and I turned ourselves around in a flash to face him, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. "They do make a lovely couple, don't they Pansy?"  
  
"Tell me Hermione, are you going to have to buy the wedding ring for him?" Pansy Parkinson said. This had infuriated me. But I couldn't hit a girl, though, there wasn't much girl left in Pansy.  
  
"No, Pansy. But tell me, is there a ring that goes with that lovely shade of pale you're wearing?" this had put an evil look on Pansy's face. She had no remark to give Hermione. One point to us! Zero to them!  
  
"Don't talk to her, Granger! You filthy mudblood," Malfoy had triggered something inside me. I jumped from my seat onto Malfoy and pinned him to the ground. I punched him twice and yelled,  
  
"Take it back, Malfoy!" blood came from his nose. We had attracted attention from the students around us. "Take it back or I'll give you more!"  
  
"No! Why should I apologize to those who are under me?" he said proudly. That had earned him two more punches.  
  
"Take it back NOW!" I yelled. Pansy was shrieking. Crabbe and Goyle eventually pulled me off.  
  
Draco and I were face to face.  
  
"Defending your little girlfriend, Weasleby?" he certainly talked a lot more sternly now that he had two feet on the ground. "I wouldn't defend her for to long, now." he gave a nasty look to Hermione. He and Pansy lead the way back to the Slytherin table, and Crabbe and Goyle dropped me. I didn't it the floor hard. It was amazing how Malfoy comes out with nearly a broken nose, and I get dropped onto the floor softly.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked as I seated myself. The rest of the table was staring at me. She brushed off some dust on my robes.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine, tell me, did any of the teachers notice?"  
  
"Well, there was a moment I thought McGonnagal did," Harry said, "but she didn't. Other than that, no. At least, I don't think."  
  
"Well this is good."  
  
"It would've been nice, though." Hermione said.  
  
"What would've been?" I questioned.  
  
"A boy going to detention for me." 


	5. 5: Check Mate

What Ron Said  
  
"Raining," Hermione said looking outside one of the the common room windows. "and thunder, too."  
  
"April showers," I said, moving my queen to take one of Harry's knights.  
  
"Don't you have quidditch practice?" Hermione took a seat next to me.   
  
"No, not tonight," Harry was concentrating hard on his next move. He sounded far away.  
  
"We're playing Ravenclaw next, right?" I asked. I knew we were, but I wanted to make it sound like we had already won the game.  
  
"Yeah," Harry did sound more distant than normal. I would've bet a hundred galleons that he was thinking of Cho. He moved his bishop in a completely open spot. I moved my pawn. He realized the stupidity of his move after the pawn destroyed his bishop.  
  
"I never liked this game," Hermione said, watching the chess peice drag the pile of bishop over to the other ruined peices. "it's so violent,"  
  
"Check mate," I said after a long played game.  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but he lied down on the comfortable common room floor, which we had been playing on. He let out a large breath and then started talking.  
  
"It's getting old,"  
  
"What is?" Hermione asked him. I already saw a long conversation about Cho coming up, so I decided to sit back and wait for it to come.  
  
"Cho, her crying."  
  
"Do you even still talk to her?"  
  
"No, but did you ever notice how she always is?" Harry picked up his head. "Honestly, she always is,"  
  
"Then why do you keep talking about her?" I said. "I thought you didn't fancy her anymore,"  
  
"I don't!" Harry said in defiance.  
  
"Well then stop suggesting you do, because it's getting old, Harry."  
  
What Hermione Heard  
  
Ron was right. Hearing Harry complain the majority of the time at Hogwarts was getting dull. Sometimes I want to strangle him. Then he gets mad at us. It's such a wonderful relationship we all are in. At least I have Ron to fall back on.  
  
The rain made the day worse than it really was. Care of Magical Creatures was outside, and Hagrid was showing us some kind of animal, I couldn't hear him, nor see him amidst all of the rain and thunder. It was a time for me to think about Ron, well, my relationship with him anyway.  
  
I know moving fast is always a sign of bad things to come in a relationship, but Ron doesn't want to seem to move at all. Not even a simple action of holding my hand seems to cross his mind, and the most we've ever done is, well, sit next to each other.  
  
But he's Ron, and he's a boy. It's alright if he doesn't want to move fast, I guess. It's a first relationship, for both of us. And plus, he gave Malfoy a bloody nose at breakfast yesterday, and that's got to count for something. Yes, it does count for something. It says that he wants to protect me, and my honor, and that's what Ron does. He doesn't need to hold hands or kiss or hug, he's just there to talk and be there for me.  
  
Of course, after all of the classes and trudging around in the rain, every single fifth year had to be tired out of his or her wits. Every Gryffindor in the common room was slumped over a chair or lying on the ground, staring out into the nothingness that was the rain.  
  
"I don't suggest I like her," Harry said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"Then stop talking about her all the time," Ron said, gathering up his chess peices. He said a simple spell and they put themselves together again. "Really Harry, you try to sound as if you are tired of her,"  
  
"But you really aren't," I finished.  
  
"Maybe I am thinking of someone else," Harry said, and looked at Ron then at Ginny. Ron noticed this (for Harry had made it rather obvious), and his face looked as if he were about to explode. But Ron simply looked down at the chess peices and said in a forcefully polite tone:  
  
"You should go after her." he looked up and gave Harry a painful smile. I held back the laughter.  
  
"But she's dating Michael Corner." I reinformed Ron.  
  
"I never liked that boy. Harry, go after her." Ron wasn't smiling anymore, he was serious now. "Sweep her off her feet, whatever you have to do, just get her away from that Ravenclaw."  
  
"Ravenclaw," I said distantly, "isn't that the house Cho is in?" Ron and I grinned wildly and Harry gave us a warning look. 


	6. 6: Students and Parents

_Hey guys! Final entry! This has been really fun to write and I'm thankful so much for all of your awesome feedback! Thanks for reading! And I leave you with one final thought: Will it all end happy?!  
_  
**What Ron Said  
**  
"Shouldn't we be doing something constructive?" Hermione said as we all lay sprawled out amongst the chairs and couches in the common room. Harry was lying upside down on a chair, his legs where his head should be, and his hair just barely brushing the floor. He was reading a text book.  
  
"I am doing something constructive, I'm learning." He said. All the blood was rushing to his face, making it appear as if he had a radish for a head.  
  
"You are not learning, you probably can't even read what you are reading." Hermione said, sitting comfortably in her own comfy scarlet chair, curled up with the usual huge book.  
  
Read what you are reading? I thought.  
  
"Don't look so confused, Ronald." She said smugly.  
  
"I'm not confused." I lied.  
  
"Well you look it." Oh no. She sees right through me.  
  
"Will you two stop arguing?" Harry said, squinting his eyes at the thick and torn-edged pages of the leather bound book.  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes and then flipped the page.  
  
"I'm so bored!" I said and dropped my own text book. "Is it time for term to end yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid we have to go through finals, Ronald."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
"Yes it is! We are privileged wizards, Ron!"  
  
Oh great. Here she goes again. With the privileged wizards speech. After all, we could be one of those poor unschooled wizards in China, who never even get to touch a wand their entire lives, thinking they are crazy.  
  
"And after all, we could be one of those poor unschooled wizards in China, who never even get to touch a wand their entire lives, thinking they are insane!" Ha! I think I've memorized it all. Hermione is very passionate about what she does. Although, I haven't heard much about SPEW lately.  
  
**What Hermione Heard**  
  
Boys can be so insensitive. Ron isn't even listening to what I'm saying, and Harry is lying over there, acting like a complete fool. But that red hair is terribly sexy. . . . But enough thinking about Ron.  
  
I turned back to my book. The discovering of ancient wizard artifacts in ancient Greece is very crucial to our understanding of today's modern wizarding-  
  
"Oh, this is worthless." I chucked the book at the fire. Ron stared at me astonished, but Harry didn't seem to notice anything. His face was still radish red.  
  
"Did you just do that?" Ron said, still in amazement, looking at the burning pages in the fire.  
  
I let out a deep breath. "Yes Ron, I did." He came over and held out his hand, I took it. He shook it as a greeting and said:  
  
"Well done, Hermione. Well done." I laughed and so did he. Harry looked up from his book and asked what was going on.  
  
"Hermione just took her first step into idiocy." Ron said. Harry looked bewildered. It wouldn't be a first for him.  
  
"Does anybody care about the ancient Wizard Artifacts of Ancient Greece?" Harry asked.  
  
"Apparantly," Ron cocked his head sideways to read the upside down book Harry was holding, "C.B. Snank does."  
  
"I wonder what the C.B. stands for." I wondered.  
  
"Credibly Brainless?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Clever Buffoon?" Harry added.  
  
We all laughed and the Harry put the history book aside. How hard could Professor Binns' final be anyway? Then I remembered all of the notes I had taken in his class over the past term. It would be incredibly difficult.  
  
"How about, Crazy Balloon?" I suggested.  
  
"Balloon?" Harry asked, turning up.  
  
"Honestly?" Ron said.  
  
"You know what I've been letting down lately?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What?" they synchronized.  
  
I anticipated a groan. "SPEW."  
  
**What Ron Said  
**  
"Dad! Dad! I got my letter!" Harry said as he ran towards me. A piece of yellow parchment was in his clenched fist. His flaming red hair was the same as mine, but he gets his bushy-curly style from his mother.   
  
"That's great, Harry!" he was rightly named, after my best friend, and still best friend. I picked him up and held him high in the air. He was skinny, but wasn't quite as tall as I was at his age. The freckles covered most of his face. He looked a lot like Ginny, but he had Hermione's nose, and possibly teeth.  
  
Speaking of which, Hermione came from the kitchen. A bright smile on her face, her arms outstretched.  
  
"Did you get your letter?" she asked brightly. Harry jumped from me to her and shoved the letter in her face. She laughed and took it from him and read it over. Then handed it back.  
  
Harry began to read the letter out loud, "Dear Mr. Weasley, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he went on for a long time, reading us the list of things he needed, what else was said.  
  
"Think I'll get into Gryffindor, dad?" he turned to me and set the letter down. I kneeled down to his level, so we were face to face.  
  
"You never know, son, you are bright enough to be in Ravenclaw." I glanced at Hermione then whispered in his ear, "You get it from your mother."  
  
"Watch out for those Slytherin's though," Hermione warned him.  
  
"They are horrible. That Malfoy was a real prick."  
  
"Ronald!" Hermione glared at me.  
  
Harry laughed and then ran upstairs. The house we lived in certainly wasn't the burrow, but it had some of the same features. Still homey looking, with a horrible yard (Hermione keep's nagging at me to weed it), and about seven flights of stairs, the house was almost as if we were in a more manor-looking version of the Burrow. It's amazing, the love Fred and George gave to us in the form of galleons for a wedding present 11 years ago.  
  
**The End**


End file.
